Polowanie
by KatarzynPleopucja
Summary: Czysty "FOS", bez mydlenia oczu. Ale nie tylko "FOS", to coś więcej, choć w sensie czysto brutalnym. Zero mistycyzmu. Lepiej nie czytać przed snem lub samotną wyprawą na miasto. Z cyklu "Namiętne Serca".


_Albus zamieszał drinka, dość nietypowo podanego, w filiżance od herbaty. Minerwa od początku tegoż wieczoru patrzyła na jego zachowanie z pewną rezerwą, podejrzliwością wręcz. Dyrektor zaprosił ręką, żeby siadła przy stole i skosztowała uprzednio przygotowanego przezeń napoju alkoholowego. To nie był gabinet dyrektora, a jedna z jego licznych letnich rezydencji (ta najbardziej egzotyczna z wieloma reliktami, szkieletami oraz afrykańskimi ozdóbkami). _

_– Naprawdę mi zależy, abyś ze mną wtedy tam była... nie chcę tego robić sam – rzekł miękko i ciepło._

_Minewra machinalnie się spięła._

_– Już mówiłam! Mnie w to nie mieszaj! – prawie wstała, lecz opamiętała się i wygładziła szatę na kolanach; starała się uśmiechnąć do dyrektora, ale wyszło niezręcznie._

_Ten, wcześniej wychylony do przodu, oparł się dostojnie i wziął gustownego łyczka, błyskając zadziornie okiem znad swych okularów-połówek._

_– Minerwo... – zanim to rzekł znów się pochylił, jakby potulnie._

_Ta otarła kącik ust wierzchem dłoni i zaproponowała zmianę tematu, uprzednio odchrząkując po upiciu małego łyczka, strzelił jej mocno do głowy procentowy bąbel..._

_– Mieliśmy porozmawiać o jakieś specjalnej niespodziance dla naszych uczniów z okazji... zbliżających się Świąt – spojrzała znacząco._

_Albus wyjrzał za okno, ujrzał spadające, duże płatki śniegu. Nie obijały się o szkło, opadały z gracją. Śnieżynki też obserwowały dyrektora, marznąc i zazdroszcząc dwójce ludzie w ciepłym salonie. Albus pomyślał, że taki płatek jest po stokroć bardziej skomplikowanym tworem niż jego mózg i złapał się następnie na pełnej pychy myśli, iż to przezabawny żart._

_– Biedne Śnieżynki... – rzekł Albus tkliwie i z nutą inicjacji retrospekcji._

_– Albusie... Co ze Świętami?_

_Dumbledore roztrzaskał swą filiżankę o ścianę. Następnie pochwycił tę należącą do McGonagall i rozbił ją również. Wyleciała na zewnątrz, wybijając szybę. Kilka pozbawionych świadomości śnieżynek wtargnęło na prywatny dywan Albusa._

_– Święta to był pic na wodę, kaszalotko! Nie masz serca dla mnie! Idę sam! – wyjął różdżkę zza pazuchy. – Wychodząc zamknij drzwi i zrób to, proszę, szybko!_

_Deportował się._

Gdzieś w Londynie szło sobie chodnikiem dwóch ludzi. Była to dzielnica dość spokojna, choć przy ruchliwej drodze (o tej porze już nie). Nie stało tam wiele budynków. Parking, kilka domków jednorodzinnych oraz kilka bloków. Nie brakowało dzielnicowego centrum handlowego.

Dwie persony zatrzymały się przed pasami, bowiem czerwone światło za nic nie chciało się zmienić. Nagle gdzieś w pobliżu zgasła latarnia.

– O, zgasło światło – rzekł jeden z pieszych znudzony.

Gdy zgasła druga latarnia tuż obok tamtej, stało się to trochę podejrzane. Mimo późnej pory, nie brakowało spacerowiczów. Pokazywali sobie palcami dogorywające tam i siam lampy na słupach. To był dopiero początek. Nagle, jak jeden mroczny mąż zgasły hurtem wszystkie latarnie wzdłuż ulicy w zasięgu wzroku, a pewnie i dalej. Jakby przejechał przez jezdnię pociąg ciemności. Wnet zabrakło i światła w oknach domów i na wszelkich wyświetlaczach miejskich, reklamach na centrum handlowym... zostały tylko światła uliczne. Zapadła całkowita ciemność (Księżyc zasłoniła nieprzerwana wstęga czarnych chmur). Gdzieniegdzie w ciemnościach dostrzec można było czerwone ludziki na światłach dla pieszych. Stały i patrzyły na każdego, ich obecność była wszędobylska. Sztywne czerwone ramionka świetlne tuż przy tułowiu usztywniały zebranych tu ludzi, w gęstwinie mroku. Niektórzy przybierali mimowolnie pozę ludzika.

I nagle ten rechot... Późniejszy ocaleli nazywali go _Prawdziwym Rechotem Nocy._

– Ludzie, idą Święta... – cichy, starczy głos, rozległ się wszędzie. – Czas dawania... dawania czas...

Spacerowicze jęli wymieniać między sobą uwagi.

– Kto to mówi? To jakieś żarty? Reklama jakaś?! Nie zgadzałem się na to!

– Może to Mikołaj! – ktoś zażartował.

– Zaistniała sytuacja wcale nie jest zabawna! To może być zamach! – to na pewno ktoś ze służb bezpieczeństwa lub policji.

Ludzie oczywiście zaczęli świecić telefonami, wyglądali jak stado ryb na dnie oceanu.

Wnet jakiś ruch! Krzyk!

– Aaaa! Pomocy! – pisnęła jakaś pani.

Ludzie zbiegli się wokół ofiary. Ci, którzy byli mądrzejsi (dbali o przekazywanie wiedzy innym) zaczęli nagrywać szamotaninę między nagim starcem o długiej brodzie i w jakieś dziwnej, świątecznej wersji majtek z dzwoneczkami, a jego ofiarą – panią. Na komórkach obserwowali z przestrachem jak starzec rozrywa jednym ruchem ubranie z kobiety, a potem dopiera się do bielizny.

Ci głupsi, nie nagrywający, rzucili się na pomoc. Ale gdy tylko zbliżyli się na minimalny dystans coś załopotało i przesłoniło im widok. Komórki pospadały, wrzaski bólu, rozgorzała panika tuż przy epicentrum przemocy.

Jeden z nagrywaczy dmuchnął nosem, imitując śmiech i pokiwał głową, dobre...

Były to czarne ptaki wielkości człowieka. Strzegły swego pana.

Dumbledore odgryzł właśnie kobiecie kawałek skóry z ramienia. Ciężko i miarowo stękał, gdy wybijał swoisty rytm mroku na otępiałym ciele kobiety. Ciemne pióra opadały bez ładu, jeden z mężczyzn, który rzucił się na pomoc prawdopodobnie padł już martwy, gdy dziób czarnego ptaka przebił mu oko. Dumbledore spojrzał na to z pasją.

_Horacy chichotał panicznie._

_– Świetny trunek, Albusie, świetny... – ciągle i ciągle chichotał, jak szaleniec..._

_Albus starał się nie zwracać uwagi na, CO NAJMNIEJ, dziwne zachowanie kolegi. Slughorn miał mu coś ciekawego opowiedzieć, apropo ich klubu Nocnych Łowów..._

_Nareszcie Horacego wzrok zmienił się. To był ten moment..._

_– Albusie! Gustowałeś kiedyś może... nekrofilię? – zadziornie poruszył brwiami._

_..._

_Musisz spróbować! Musisz!_

Jednym ruchem odskoczył od kobiety i wyszarpał ciało mężczyzny z marynarki. Z oddali dobiegły osobliwe dźwięki. Świsty...

Ludzie próbowali uciekać, ale ptaki otaczały ich zewsząd, zamykając w ciasnym kręgu. Świsty...

Dostrzec można było w oddali zbliżające się światełka... czyżby wybawienie?!

Albus to ujrzał również. Dzwoneczki przy jego majtkach, lekko opuszczonych, drgnęły niepewnie. McGonagall powinna była być z nim... czemu nie chciała się zabawić? Ryzyko nie było duże...

– Biedne Śnieżynki! – krzyknął Albus, a ślina w długim strąku pociekła mu na roznegliżowany tors. –Muszę wam dać trochę mego ciepła!

Zanim światła zbliżyły się znacząco dyrektor obskoczył już połowę tu zebranych (czarne ptaki też sobie użyły, jedne z nich nawet utworzył ciekawy trójkąt ze swym panem i ofiarą). Stary dyrektor lubił finezję i rozmaitość. Udało mu się wcielić w życie nawet kilka własnych odkryć w tej sferze. Kilka myczków dało niespodziewany efekt ekstazy totalnej, Albus prawie bliski był spełnienia.

Czarodziej na miotłach podlecieli. Minister magii, Kingsley, McGonagall i cała kopa aurorów. Knot przytknął różdżkę do gardła.

– Albusie, poddaj się! Twoja sytuacja i tak nie jest za ciekawa!

Minister zatoczył wzrokiem po Mugolach leżących na glebie, wycieńczonych przez finezyjność Albusową oraz tych mierzących się z czarnymi ptakami.

Minerwa... musiała go wydać.

– Albusie! Z tego co wiemy to twój pierwszy taki wyskok! – Korneliusz zagrzmiał. – Poddaj się w nasze ręce dobrowalnie, a wymiar kary...

Dynamiczny czar Albusa zwalił ministra z miotły. Pochwyciła go dwójka aurorów.

Dyrektor Hogwartu uśmiechnął się mrocznie...

_Policjanci schowali się za autem. Ludzie latali w powietrzu, a między nimi stara kreatura._

_– Wzywamy posiłki, dajcie nam wszystko co macie! Ten staruch to jakiś wariat! Nie możemy go powstrzymać... – chwilę słuchał. – Nie, nie... Cały czas nam zmyka, bije i... gwałci ludzi w powietrzu i krzyczy w kółko: Nie dam się, a zesram się!_

Aurorzy jak jeden mąż wycelowali w przeciwnika różdżki i wypalili co mieli na składzie. To był afekt. Ucierpieli bezbronni. Czarne ptaki umknęły w ciemność. W śniegu uwidoczniła się dziura, tam gdzie uderzyły zaklęcia. Dyrektor im czmychnął.

– A, niech ich! Wznieśli bariery! – Albus sapał.

Nie mógł dalej się aportować... i tak zbytnio go osłabił ten stumetrowy skok. Znalazł się przy jakimś domku jednorodzinnym, to mogła byś jego jedyna kryjówka... Ujrzał za parkingiem jak część aurorów zbliża się w jego kierunku na miotłach, wysyłając świetliste sondy. Nie namyślając się, zajrzał przez okno. Na łóżeczku spała mała dziewczynka, tuląc misia.

– Ale fart! Śnieżynka... – wymsknęło się Dumbledorowi. – Misiu idzie, malutka! Idzie dać ciepełka, maleńka!

Zakradł się przez okno i machnięciem różdżki wykreował na szybie magiczną taflę skrywającą, która zniknęła prędko. Uśmiechnął się, gdy ujrzał jak aurorzy omijają dom wraz z sondami. Jednak umiał złamać ich magię, nędzną magię, tak źle wykorzystywaną...

Odwrócił się do dziewczynki z uśmiechem. Ta była w pełni obudzona i patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

– Kim pan jest?

– Jestem świętym Mikołajem! – zaśmiał się buńczucznie. – Nie widać?

– Mało na panu widać... – zająknęła się mała. – Mało ma pan na sobie...

– Och, malutka... Mało widać?! – zaśmiał się przyjacielsko już. – Zaraz ci coś pokażę, połóż się do łóżeczka, a Dziad Mróz przyrządzi ci lodzika, a może to jest inaczej, to jest... odwrotnie...eee, dobrze, już robimy...

– A nie byłeś Mikołajem czasem?

– A, tak, tak... A... – nagle coś Albusa tknęło, gdy chwycił kołdrę, w końcu utknął tu na trochę...

– A siostrzyczki ty masz? – zapytał z zapałem.

– Mam dziewięć sióstr! – powiedziała dumnie. – I trzech braciszków!

– A. Braciszkowie też nie zaszkodzą! Posuń się trochę, Mikołaj nauczy cię wielu ciekawych rzeczy teraz!


End file.
